Le mixeur
by Cadavres Exquis
Summary: Le vieux maître va regretter d'avoir sousestimé Shunrei. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir!


**Le mixeur**

des Cadavres Exquis

Shiryu s'entraînait, et Dohko s'ennuyait.

- Quel disciple emmerdant ce Shiriyu, grommelait ce dernier. J'aurais mieux fait de le virer quand il était encore gosse et que j'étais moins dépendant.

- Vous m'avez parlé, maître? s'écria Shiryu en accourant avec docilité.

- Non! Retourne t'entraîner, bon à rien! cria Dohko en le menaçant avec sa canne.

Shiryu s'éloigna vers la cascade tandis que Shunrei, toujours consciencieuse, recueillait de l'eau pour sa lessive.

- Shunrei, viens ici! cria Dohko.

- Oui, maître, répondit la jeune fille en approchant sans se presser.

"Celle-là, elle se croit tout permis!" pensa Dohko. "Il faudrait que je lui réapprenne les bonnes manières!"

Elle avait beau n'avoir pas la docilité de Shiryu, elle n'en excitait pas moins le vieux maître qui respectait son vœux de chasteté depuis plus de deux cents ans.

- Magne-toi le train, Shunrei! gueula Dohko. Oui, cette nuit, tu verras, chuchota-t-il.

- Pardon? fit Shunrei qui avait appris à avoir de bonnes oreilles.

- Non, rien. J'en ai juste marre d'être toujours assis là comme un con: masse-moi le dos.

- Oui, maître.

Shunrei s'exécuta. Mais le maître, pas du tout satisfait du travail de la petite, lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'appuyait pas assez fort. Il s'allongea donc ensuite sur le ventre et ordonna à Shunrei de se mettre "à dada" sur lui en chantonnant une chanson avec des paroles étranges du genre: "à dada sur mon bidet...". Shunrei se sentait mal à l'aise, à califourchon sur le dos d'un vieux. N'y tenant plus, elle lui serra fortement le cou... Le vieux maître se débattit mais n'avait pas les bras assez longs et assez de force pour se dégager.

- Vieux pervers, tu vas crever! hurla, Shunrei. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer pendant ces années, tu mérites de crever!

Le vieux maître ne pouvait plus répliquer. Il avait déjà trépassé.

Shunrei entreprit alors de le passer au mixeur. À son grand étonnement, le vieux se "mixa" fort bien. En effet, la chair molle et vieillie par le poids des années ne résistait pas au hachoir mécanique. Elle entendait avec délectation les os du maître craquer et exploser dans l'appareil.

Une fois le mélange fini, elle l'entreposa dans le congélateur pendant deux heures.

Elle appela ensuite Shiryu qui était encore en train de s'entraîner.

- Shiryunet d'amour, à table! J'ai fait un délicieux milk-shake!

"Elle commence à me saouler cette bouffonne à m'appeler "Shiriyunet d'amour", pensa le Dragon.

- Oui, vas-y, fais goûter! dit-il tout haut.

Shunrei tendit l'horrible mixture violacée et pleine de grumeaux à Shiryu qui avala tout d'une traite. Le goût était bizarre, pour ne pas dire affreux. Le dragon, qui ne souhaitait pas vexer Shunrei bien qu'il la trouvât chiante, se força à avaler. En fait, ça avait un goût de pisse de vieux.

- Mmmm, c'est délicieux, bredouilla le dragon. C'est quoi?

- Oh, c'est vrai! s'écria Shunrei avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Pourtant, je lui ai pas changé ses couches avant de le mixer.

Shiryu eût un haut le coeur.

- Quoi! Mais c'est quoi cette merde! gueula-t-il.

- Ben, c'est le vieux maître, répondit naïvement Shunrei. Finir en milk-shake, je pense que c'est un grand honneur pour un vieux porc pour lui.

Shiryu était totalement dévouée à Dohko. Il le vénérait comme un dieu et le respectait plus que lui-même. Fou de colère, il empoigna le bras de Shunrei.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? hurla-t-il.

- Mais Shiryu...? Il répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait te transmettre sa force! Alors, j'ai pensé qu'avec ce procédé, tu prendrais possession de toutes ces capacités, de son pouvoir ancestral!

Et justement, alors que la jeune fille disait ces mots, Shiryu sentit comme une voie intérieure s'adresser à lui:

"Shiryu! Vas-y! Fais-lui payer à cette pute!"

Shiryu projeta la jeune fille sur le lit avec violence. Il déchira ensuite ses vêtements. Shunrei, surprise, n'eut pas de réaction. Elle le regarda faire avec de grands yeux de biche apeurée et cria à peine lorsqu'il la pénétra sauvagement, car quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

Elle avait gardé son regard fixé sur Shiryu mais peu à peu, elle n'en croyait plus ses yeux: les cheveux du jeune homme se parsemaient de long fils blancs et sa peau commençait à devenir violacée. On aurait dit qu'il se métamorphosait lentement...

Il la laissa sans force sur le lit, son acte barbare fini.

- Shunrei, tu sais que tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi, mon amour?

- Hein?

- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais orpheline. C'est faux... je connaissais ton père.

- Qui? Mais qui était mon père?

- Un vieil ami... nous nous étions fait une promesse.

- Quoi? Quelle promesse? demanda Shunrei.

- Nous étions tout deux prétendants à l'armure d'or de la Balance mais il n'eut pas la force de l'obtenir et il m'a fait promettre que je devais me marier à sa fille... et pourtant, durant des années, il était sans enfant et j'attendais qu'il eut une descendance. Au bout de deux cents ans, il se prit enfin une femme et réussit à avoir une fille: toi!

Shiryu soupira et sourit d'un air extasié. Shunrei frissonna et pâlit.

- Deux cents ans...? mais Shiryu?

- Je ne suis pas Shiiyu, espèce de petite conne sans cervelle! fit Shiiyu, je suis Dohko! En me faisant boire à Shiiyu, j'ai pris possession du corps de ton Shiryunet adoré!

Shunrei en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais, c'est ça le secret du Mesopetamenos (?) : rester jeune éternellement! cria Dohko.

Mais Shiryu qui n'était pas chevalier d'Athéna pour rien essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ainsi, il y eut une guerre psychique inter-corporelle entre Shiryu et Dohko. Cependant, le corps du dragon, ne supportant pas un tel choc, chancela et tomba dans la cheminée.

- Shiryu!

Shunrei cria, les larmes de joie aux yeux. Shiriyu et Dohko étaient morts, carbonisés et elle pouvait enfin vivre sa vie: tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu.

**FIN**


End file.
